Voyerism
by Roniturtle
Summary: A turtle goes looking for a good time and wants to keep the memories. RaphXLeo. Warning****T-Cest****One shot. Don't like, don't read. Based on the 2003 turtles. Please no flamers. Don't own them. Please R&R.


Voyerism

He looked through his collection of video tapes, throwing one after another over his shoulder into a pile of broken ones. "Not that one." He muttered, his eyes searching for something, anything to enjoy. "Not that one; that one's a piece a crap." He huffed as his eyes roamed over the rest of his collection. "Need somethin' new."

He walked over to his closet where he kept his TV and video cameras. He began to set it up making sure a new tape was inside and the cameras were hidden in various places and out of sight. He smiled in satisfaction as he made sure they caught every angel of the bed and stepped over to his dresser. He opened a drawer and dug around till he found what he was looking for. A wallet with several twenties and fifties tucked inside, hidden away from his roommates.

They would be gone for the whole week so it would be a perfect time for him to go out and get what he wanted. He quickly found a decent shirt and nice pair of jeans. Boots and sunglasses for him were a necessity. He glanced at himself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction at the figure staring back at him. He looked good, he thought as he nodded to himself. He made his way to the kitchen and got some food and wine ready. With one more look around his home, he took a deep breath and smiled. He would be going out tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked down the street looking up and down at the beautiful girls working every corner. So plain yet so made up, so fake, so….ughhh….typical. He sighed deeply and searched each side. No, he wanted something different, something new. He looked over toward the boys that leaned back against the walls of various buildings, working their corners and eyeing people as they went by while puffing on their cigarettes. He had them more then once and he was tired of them as well. No, he wanted something else. His eyes roamed over to a bar he frequented a few times and smiled. There were whores in there of a different type, he thought to himself. Maybe….He smiled and walked in.

He made his way over to the bar and ordered a drink, looking around he watched as men in expensive suits laughed and nuzzled both girls and boys, eventually expecting something more with the right amount of money.

His eyes roamed over the building till they landed on a table in the corner where a small turtle with hazel eyes sat across from a large man in a business suit. Both were talking heatedly and, it was clear, both were upset. He got up and slowly made his way over to their table, keeping his eyes focused on a stage where women, men and mutants danced erotically. He kept his eyes on the stage so as not to seem interested or eager in the turtle at the table.

"You owe me big time mutant." The large man was saying. "Find a way to get me my money or you can forget about ever walking again."

"Please, I don't have that kind of money and I can't find a job." The small turtle pleaded. "You have to give me more time."

"I don't need to give you anything." The large man's voice was deep and menacing. "You've used that body of yours before to get money, do it again if you can't find anything else." He told him with a smirk. "There are plenty of rich men who would probably love to have you for at least an hour...or more." With that he got up and walked away.

He smiled and watched the guy leave. "Perfect." He told himself, eyeing the turtle in a dirty blue shirt with ripped blue jeans. He walked over to the table and sat down. The small turtle looked up at him in surprise.

"How much do ya owe him?" He asked, his eyes leering at the hazel-eyed turtle.

The turtle looked at him in surprise. "What's it to you." He asked back with a look of distrust.

He pulled out his wad of cash. "Maybe I can help." He watched as the turtle looked hungrily at the money. "If ya give me what I want." He wiggled his eye ridges at him.

"What do you want?" He asked, watching as the money was put back into a pocket.

"Ya come back to my house and 'perform' for me." He told him, his eyes looking intently at him.

The hazel-eyed turtle looked nervously at him. "Two thousand." He told him, watching as his eyes lifted in surprise. "If you can't give…."

"I'll give ya three." He told him and stood up. "I'll guarantee two for him…and one for ya…If I like what I see. Let's go."

He walked out of the bar and smiled, not even needing to look back to know the young turtle was following him. They walked down the street for a short ways before coming to a motorcycle sitting by the curb. He got on and motioned for the turtle to get on behind him. The turtle complied and was given a helmet. He put his arms around his new client and leaned against him.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"My house. What's ya name?"

"Leo." He replied. "Yours?"

"Raph." He put the motorcycle in gear and they sped off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later, Leo followed the turtle called Raph into a big white two story house. He looked around in wonder at the expanse of the home. He had only seen homes like this on television. Never had he dreamed he would be in one. "You have a nice house."

"Thanks, ya hungry?" Raph made his way to the kitchen and brought out sandwiches and a bottle of wine.

Leo felt his mouth drool as he looked at the sandwiches. He nodded and smiled as Raph handed him a plate and a glass of wine. As he ate, he looked up at Raph curiously. "So what do you want me to do?" He looked around the home. "Clean?"

Raph laughed. "Finish ya snack." He ordered, taking a big bite of his sandwich. "I'll tell ya afterwards."

Raph and Leo enjoyed their snack and shared the wine. After thirty minutes, the two had gotten to know each other fairly well and Leo felt a little more relaxed, but Raph still had not told him what he wanted from him. After they were done, Raph led Leo upstairs and to his room.

Leo looked around and smiled. "Nice room." He told him. The room itself was a very large master bedroom with white walls and was decorated with a dark mahogany dresser, matching desk with a dark red chair and large walk-in closet. A matching nightstand was next to a four-post bed with a dark red and black bedspread and dark red sheets on it. "So what is it you want me to do?" He asked again, sounding very nervous.

He watched as Raph walked over to a chair that was directly in front of the bed and pointed it at him. "Start removing ya clothes." He directed him. "And do it very…slowly."

Leo looked at him dumbfounded. "Wh..what?"

"Ya want ya money. Start stripping and do it very slowly." He ordered him again, sitting in the chair and eyeing him intently.

Leo began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he swallowed hard and stared past Raph and at the wall nervously. He kept his eyes averted from Raph telling himself over and over again about the money he would get for doing this. Raph's eyes stared at Leo intently as he very slowly removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor. He then grabbed his t-shirt and slowly brought it up, exposing his stomach and then eventually his chest before bringing it over his head and tossing it onto the floor next to his shirt. Raph nodded as Leo removed his shoes and socks, then began to unbutton his jeans. He moved the zipper slowly down before slowly maneuvering his jeans down his hips, wiggling his hips sensually back and forth before letting them fall down his legs and kicking them off his feet. He finally looked at Raph as he hooked his thumbs into his shorts, uncertain if he should go on. But after a nod from Raph, Leo slowly maneuvered his shorts down his hips and finally onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. He was now completely naked and felt extremely exposed.

Raph smiled and motioned for Leo to lay down on his bed. Leo complied and watched as Raph removed his shoes, socks, jeans and shorts, then made his way over to him. "Spread your legs and drop down." The larger turtle ordered. Leo spread his legs and, with his eyes looking at the ceiling, did as told and dropped down. "Stroke yaself and do it slowly as well." Raph ordered, eyeing him with growing fascination.

Leo did and closed his eyes as he began to stroke himself slowly. He'd done this before but never in front of another he had to admit, it felt weird and a little erotic doing this for someone. He heard Raph move closer toward the bed and he opened his eyes. He watched as Raph reached out and took Leo's cock in his hands. He gasped as Raph began stroking him. The two stared intently at each other and Leo placed his hands above his head and leaned back as a rippling sensation filled his body. Raph liked what he was seeing and bent down and placed his lips on Leo's. The two moaned and churred into each other's mouths and Raph brought his hand underneath Leo's head to bring him up and press him closer.

"Hummmm, very nice." Raph hummed, breaking the kiss. He laid him back down and walked back over to the front of the bed. He then got on the bed and placed himself in between Leo's legs. He continued to stroke Leo's cock from root to tip and watched as Leo closed his eyes and moaned loudly. His hands gripped the sheets as he felt Raph's hand pump his cock hard. Leo churred loudly as Raph rubbed and pumped him for several moments before bringing himself up and straddling Leo's legs, staring down at him with a hard, intent expression. He then began to slowly make his way up Leo's body.

Leo opened his eyes and looked up at him. He watched as Raph forced his cock out and pointed it toward Leo's mouth. He looked up at Raph with a nervous expression. "I don't think I can eat all that." He commented, looking at Raph's long hard dick hoving inches from his face.

"For the amount of money I'm paying ya, I suggest ya try." Raph replied as he placed himself above Leo's chest and moved himself till his groin was above Leo's face. He then forced his cock into Leo's mouth and leaned his head back as he began thrusting himself back and forth into Leo's throat for several long moments, eventually looking down and lifting his shirt to watch his cock move in and out of Leo's mouth. Leo closed his eyes and moved his tongue working around Raph's cock. For the next several minutes, Leo sucked on Raph's cock as it was thrust into his mouth, he continued to grip the sheets and keep his eyes closed as Raph shoved his cock down into his throat causing him, more then once, to gag before Raph finally ejaculated into his mouth.

Satisfied for now, Raph made his way back in between Leo's legs and reached over to his nightstand. "What are you doing now?" Leo asked, watching as Raph leaned over him and reach into a drawer of the nightstand.

"Nuttin' to be scared of." Raph told him, he pulled out a small bottle of lube and began jerking himself to get hard again. "I'm not going to hurt ya." .

He made Leo roll over onto his plastron and forced his ass up and into the air, he then spead his cheeks open and forced one large finger covered with lube into Leo's entrance and shoved it in as far as it could go. Leo hissed as he felt the finger make it's way into his ass. "Uhh." Leo grunted into the pillow and adjusted himself as Raph brought his finger in and out of his ass before slipping his long hard dick inside.

"You're a real cutie there Leo." Raph told him as he moved himself inside. He removed his shirt and watch with extreme interest as his cock slid back and forth into the smaller turtle's ass. "I could really get use to this." He hummed and leaned his head back, he opened his mouth and moved himself back and forth. "Oh yeah, you feel so good." He moaned as he felt sensations of ecstasy run through his body.

Leo lifted his head and took a breath. "Uhh, your cock is so long..uhh…and hard…uhh." He gripped the sheets hard and moaned back into the pillow as Raph's cock became longer and harder.

"And your loving every minute of it, aren't ya?" Raph laughed when he heard Leo churr. He looked back down and picked up the pace while he continued to thrust harder into Leo's ass, watching in anxious fascination as his long cock came in and out of Leo's entrance. He enjoyed watching, if possible he could watch his cock go in and out of Leo's ass all night. With this thought in mind, he smiled down at the turtle as an idea began to form.

He snaked his arm under Leo's waist and grabbed his cock which he began to pump hard. For several minutes, Leo endured Raph's dick inside him and Raph's hand pumping him. He kept his face in the pillow while he grit his teeth, clenched the sheets and attempted to keep his ass in the air with his legs spread wide beneath him. He spread his arms further apart as he forced himself to stay balanced. Raph was taking a long time to finish and he didn't think he could keep himself up much longer. He was in pain and Raph's dick hurt with every thrust, but he kept it to himself.

"Tell me what I want to hear." Raph commanded taking his hand from Leo's cock and then bringing it down on his ass. Leo gasped from the slap and began making moans and churrs while telling Raph how large he was and how he was loving every moment of what he was doing. "That's a good boy." Raph complimented before bringing his hand down on his ass cheek again. Leo gasped again and whimpered into the pillow.

Raph brought his hand under Leo's waist again to finish pumping him. He thrust once more and pumped Leo to completion before forcing Leo to roll over and place his feet on his shoulders and made him place his arms above his head to push against the headboard. He thrust hard and fast several more times before finally cumming hard into Leo.

Leo held back a scream as he felt Raph cum inside him. A deep throated churr erupted from Raph's throat and he finally brought Leo's legs from off his shoulders and laid down hard on top of Leo. The two panted hard as sweat poured down their bodies. Raph lifted himself up and looked down at Leo. His eyes were closed and tears rolled down his cheeks.

The next moment, Raph crashed his lips down on top of Leo's and forced his tongue inside. Leo whimpered at the intrusion but allowed it. He put his hands on Raph's shoulders and for the next several seconds they kissed deeply and hungrily with Raph grabbing the back of Leo's legs and forcing them around his shell.

"Oh man Leo you feel so good." Raph said as he panted hard against him. He began to rock back and forth, getting his cock hard again and back into the smaller turtle's body. For the next several minutes, Leo once again endured Raph's long hard cock being slammed into him before Raph came once again and was finally satisfied.

After several moments of laying on top of Leo, Raph finally rolled himself off and reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He held one for Leo but he decllined. Leo sat up and looked down at Raph as he laid in bed and smoked.

"Mind if I use your bathroom?" He asked. Raph pointed to a door on the other side of the room. Leo slowly and stiffly made his way toward it and Raph couldn't help but smile at his 'work'.

"Can you give me a ride back to the club after I get out of the shower?" Leo called over his shoulder.

"I'll take ya back but not tonight." Raph told him, getting out of the bed and making his way to his closet. Leo stuck his head out and looked at Raph in curiosity.

"Why?"

Raph grinned at him with an intense glare. "For a three Gs, I expect to keep you for longer then just a few hours." He said. While Leo showered, he took out the video and put a sticker on the tape, he then grabbed a sharpie and marked the tape with Leo's name and put four stars next to it; then, with a satisfied grin, put in another tape.

-End-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I had no intentions of doing another t-cest one shot but I saw this movie where a particular scene gave me this idea. Can't recall the movie, but it did have this one shameful sex scene and a mystery to go with it. Anyway, hope you enjoy. This will hopefully be my last one. So many other stories to get to. -Peace-


End file.
